


Call Me Maybe

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: A fic based off of "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen
Kudos: 6





	Call Me Maybe

Haruka had plenty of male friends. 

Some of them did seem to be into her, but some of them were strictly friends. She _did_ care for all of them, but she still found herself back at her favorite evening location- the wishing well. She had lost many a coin to this well and her wish was the same-

She wanted to find the _right_ boy, whether it be one she knew, or one she had yet to meet. 

And then, one night, when she looks up from dropping the coin, her eyes land on a man. He’s leaning against the wall, scrolling through his phone with a hand in his dark, distressed jeans. Her breath stops in her throat when he glances up from his phone, likely feeling her eyes on him. Even from the distance, his mismatched eyes were mesmerizing, the pink almost glowing in the evening light. 

The look was engraved in her memory, though the man’s attention had returned to his phone. 

From a glance around, she assumed he was waiting for the bus. She considered approaching him, but the nervous feeling in her stomach kept her from approaching him. When he looks back up at her, she looks away. She isn’t sure of his expression, but she can feel his stare on the side of her face for a long moment before it drops, and when she glances back, he’s returned to his phone. 

Could this be him?

Haruka didn’t really believe in love at first sight, but that is exactly what this felt like. She eventually leaves, but on the entire way home and for the rest of the night, she can’t get her mind off of this mystery stranger. 

The next night, when she goes back to the wishing well, he’s still there. She sits on the edge of the well, looking up at him through her lashes. She isn’t subtle, but he isn’t subtle when he stares at her, either. 

Haruka doesn’t approach him tonight, either. 

After nearly a week of never getting enough courage to go introduce herself to this mystery man, she finally enlists the help of one of her friends.

“Ren?” 

Ren was one of her closer friends- though he’s certainly one whose feelings towards her eludes her. He’d smile at her, patting the couch cushion besides him. He hasn’t missed her shifting, or the way she’s twisting her fingers nervously. “Ah, little lamb. What a nice surprise. What can I help you with?”

“Well…” Haruka’s pale face is much brighter than usual, a pretty pink flush covering her cheeks. “I think I have a crush.”

Ren’s eyebrows raise. “A crush, eh?” His smile turns teasing. “Well, what’s the lucky guy’s name?”

Haruka’s blush deepens. “I- uh… I… I don’t know?”

Ren’s expression certainly looks amused. “Have you spoken to him?”

“Not… yet?”

“What’s stopping you?” Ren seems interested in the situation. He turns to the side on the couch, to better face her, his ankle resting on his knee and an arm behind the couch. 

“I keep trying to talk to him, but I haven’t gotten the confidence.” Haruka admits, her eyes glancing away from Ren. “I was hoping you’d have some advice.”

“Just try saying hello.” Ren gently suggests. “It may be scary, but if you’re interested in him, you should at least try to introduce yourself.”

Haruka nods, slowly. “I’ll… try. I think he’s going to be there tonight.”

“Where do you two gather?”

“There’s a wishing well I like to visit. I think he’s waiting for a bus.”

Ren chuckles, but he reaches forward to ruffle Haruka’s hair. 

Haruka wonders if Ren sees her as a little sister. She can’t worry about it yet- because she needs to hype herself up for tonight. “Thank you, Ren!” Haruka stands, to bow, and Ren shakes his head, but there’s a fond smile on his face. 

“Good luck, little lamb~”

The next day, Haruka heads back to Ren. 

“So, what happened?” Ren is on the couch, and Haruka sits herself down. Ren rests his hand against his jaw, his magazine forgotten as he watches her. 

Haruka’s face is red again. “I really did try- but he looked up as I was approaching and I… I didn’t go through with it. Ren- would you come with me tonight? “

“You want my support?” Ren’s eyebrows raise, but after a second, his expression relaxes into a smile. “If it will help, I will.”

“It really would.” Haruka looks excited, and just a bit relieved. “Thank you, Ren.”

That night, Haruka leads Ren to the wishing well, describing the man the entire way. “He really does have pretty eyes.” Her voice is almost dreamy. 

Ren chuckles, listening to her, until they finally stop in front of the wishing well. She was a bit later than usual, and she stops for a moment. Tonight, the man is already looking at the two of them, before Haruka starts staring at him. Ren would have set his hand on Haruka’s back, but if she were interested in him, he’d hate to give any false impressions. 

“Are you going to go greet him, little lamb?”

Haruka does look nervous, but she’s actually thrown off- because the man has forgone his phone tonight. He’s examining a paper pinned to the building, and she sees him take off one of the rip-off labels. He digs in his pocket for a minute, taking out a sharpie and uncapping it with his mouth, holding the cap in between his teeth. 

“Lady?”

Haruka blinks, and when she looks at Ren, she misses the man look back towards the two of them. “Oh… uh… I… will? When he’s done with what he’s doing.” 

“You should do it soon. I’d imagine his bus will be here any moment.”

“I know.” Haruka glances back to the man, just in time to see him cap the sharpie and push his way off of the wall. Haruka’s eyes are wide, as he makes his way over. At her stare, he gives a stiff nod, but his eyes move quickly to Ren, offering the slip of paper, which Ren accepts, almost with a numb sense of shock. 

Haruka can see what’s written on the paper. 

His name, Ranmaru, and a number. 

The man, Ranmaru, glances behind himself, and he notices headlights in the distance, and then takes one, nearly uncertain, step back, before he turns completely to go back to the bus stop, just as the bus is beginning to slow.

“I, uh…” Ren looks shocked. Perhaps more so than Haruka. The paper held still in his frozen grip. “...May have bad news for you, my lady.”


End file.
